Oh my Bret
by snejkins
Summary: Meggie is a fifteen year old girl who falls in love with Bret/ Blue Stahli. They meet and the story of a tragic love begins. Integra is Meggie's beloved mother.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_I'm 15. He's 34. And yet I love him. I love his gentle yet only friendly smile, I love the way he laughs, the way he talks, I love everything about him. But most of all I love his singing, his songs, his music. I love the way his pink/black hair is never tame, his green eyes, so close and yet so far away from me. I want to reach his mind, to read his most sincere thoughts, and never share them with anybody. Because I want them to be only mine. And his. If only I could do all of this, I would be happy. But I can't. This nineteen year old gap between us will never be filled, it will always keep me away from him. So many times I've been a step away from confessing my love for him and yet I never did. Oh, if only I was older! If only I wasn't an immature teenager, maybe, maybe I would've had the oportunity to make him understand the way I feel. I love him. And nobody knows about this love that has been torturing me since I was thirteen. Fate can be really cruel sometimes. But I'm glad for having him here, for him being in my life. Because if it wasn't him, I wouldn't be what I am now. But, oh, Bret, Blue Stahli! If only I was older, maybe there would've been a way that my love would reach you, touch you, poison you. I would be able to make you love me, make me yours for eternity, if time didn't march that fast. But when I grow up, I promise, I will make you love me. You just wait..._


	2. Hey, nice to meet you

_"Hey, nice to meet you."_

He looked at me with his bright, shining green eyes, his head tilted on one side, a wide smile on his handsome face.

" Hello there", I said uneasy.

"Hey.", he answered back, giving me another heart-stealing smile. I felt myself melting into his deep eyes. We stood like that for a few minutes, staring at each other.

" So", he started, " Who are we waiting for?"

"My mother. She has to come pick us up right...", I didn't finish my sentence because I heard a fimiliar voice behind me.

" Meggie, my dear."

"Mom!", I yelled and hugged her tight as if we hadn't seen each other for years. Though I last saw her a couple of hours ago. I loved mom. She was a great mother to me and always had some time to spend with me, even if she had a lot of work, and believe me, she did.

"Did I make you wait too long?", she asked gently, patting me on the head.

" No, don't worry about that..", I smiled. Then I looked at Bret who was awkwardly standing about a meter away from us. "Mom, this is Bret, I told you about him, remember?"

" Yes, Meggie, I do. Please pardon my impolitness. My name..."

" ... is Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing.", I couldn't resist interrupting her. I was proud of who my mother was though I never really paraded with this mere fact.

" Nice to meet you, Sir Integra.", Bret couldn't hide his admiration towards my mother." It's a great honour for me to get to know one of the most famous British ladies of all time."

" Please, you are flattering me. Now, let's not waste any more time chatting, I am sure you are hungry after the long and tiring flight. After this Meggie will show you the home you will share", his questioning gaze turned to me and I smiled. He smiled back.

After the delicious dinner we got in the car and headed to our new home. Mom left in another car since she had tons of paperwork to finish. I sighed. Not that I ever complained but sometimes I wish we were a normal family and she didn't have so much work to do. Sometimes I wish I was not a Hellsing. But I am one. I miss mom, I really do. I get to see her almost everyday but still we spent toghether only a couple of hours and they always seemed to be just like a couple of minutes for me. Despite that, she managed to raise me, always so caring and giving me so much love. But what I always wanted to know, was one thing. Who was my father and mom never spoke of him? Everytime I asked, she changed the subject. So I never asked again. But she knew I was still too curious.

" Meggie.", said Bret.

" Hm?"

" We arrived."

" Great, come with me.", I jumped out of the car, grabbing his hand. We used the elevator to get to the fifth floor. I gave him a key and we headed to one of the apartments, number 507. I unlocked the door and entered, him following me. We entered the vast room and I could hear him squeak. I smiled and led him to his bedroom, a really large bedroom, with quite an expensive furnishing. He looked merely amazed.

" So... this is the place I'm going to ihabit while I'm here?", he seemed shocked.

" Yes. My bedroom is the room next door. If you need something, call me. Now, if you excuse me, I will retire in my bedroom, I am exhausted. Good night., Bret.", I said, closing the door. My heart was racing. I just spent a couple of minutes with him, we were all alone. It felt awkward but I forced myself to be polite. I took off my clothes and lay in the cold sheets. I hugged one of the pillows, trying to warm myself a little bit. The lights were all off so I didn't see him. I just felt his warm hand slightly touching my shoulder. I jumped out of the bed immediately, grabbed the glass of water on my nightstand, spilled it on the floor and waited for my eyes to start functioning in the darkness. Then I heard his amused laughter.

" God, you really are amazing!", Bret stated, smiling at me. Then i realised the only clothing I was wearing was my bra and my panties.

" SHIT!", I cursed and ran to my wardrobe, where I put on the first thing I grabbed- luckily, that was my wrapper. I quickly put it on, staring at him for a moment. Then I got angry.

" Don't you dare scare me like that again! I would've really hit you if I didn't hear you laughing!", I scolded him, leaving the glass back on the nightstand.

" In this case I'm going to clean this up for you.", he said, pointing at the puddle of water on the floor.

" You are my guest. I will clean it up myself.", I stated, going to the bathrrom and returning with a mop to clean up the puddle. A few seconds later I was done.

" So, what were you going to say?, I asked.

" Erm, about that. Can I sleep with you tonight?", he seemed a bit embarassed. I did not ask why, it was none of my business.

" Sure. You go take your stuff. I'll change in my pijamas and eventually we' ll get to sleep tonight", I said, smiling to encourage him.

" Great! Thanks!", he ran to his bedroom.

And so we lay in the bed, and turned at each other. He stared at me for a few seconds, then he closed his eyes. I felt the sudden urge to stroke his hair, feel it under my fingertips, to kiss his forehead. I just fell asleep.

* * *

_A tall black figure was chasing me. A man, in fact. I tried to run but my legs felt heavy and I could barely move. I panicked. How could I escape? Tears of fear filled my eyes. _

_" Why are you chasing me?", I cried, suprising myself. In all of my other nightmares I couldn't talk, as if my mouth was filled with a giant bubblegum and all I managed to do was to mutter something nobody could understand. The man did not answer, instead he approached even more. _

_" Do not come any closer!", I yelled, trying to make a step backwards. A wall?! No, I wanted to wake up. Mommy, where are you? But I did not wake up. The giant figure leaned and tilted its head. I could see the jet black hair following its motions. The bloodred eyes were glowing in the darkness. And for the first time, the man spoke._

_" Why are you afraid of me, little one?", his mocking tone teased me. _

_" I... I do not know.", I murmured and looked away. His eyes were terrifying._

_" So your mother has never spoken to you of me?", he seemed quite suprised. _

_" No... who are you?", I dared to ask._

_" Someone you should thank for being alive now.", he grinned, showing his sharp white teeth._

_" __**DAD**__?!", I could not believe it. I finally got to meet my father! But he seemed somehow odd. His clothes were strange... they actually looked pretty much like from The Victorian era. This did not bother me, though. _

_" Indeed", he said and patted me on the head. " You really are your mother's daughter.", his voice was now gentle, calming. He started fading away. _

_" No!", I cried, trying to grab him by the sleeve but I could no longer reach him._

_" Do not worry, my child. We shall meet again, __**Meggie**__.", he said, smiling._

* * *

I woke up. I was breathing heavilly and sweating. Bret was awake and was looking at me, worried

" Are you alright?", he asked, touching my forehead to check if I had a fever.

" Yes, I... just had a strange dream, that's all.", I touched my cheek. It was wet. Was I crying for my father? Or maybe because I was so afraid I probably started crying and this woke Bret up.

" You... you were screaming "Dad, dad!" and I was afraid you would get yourself a heart attcack. You dreamed of your father?", he looked at me.

" I did, indeed. It was a really strange dream. Nevermind, sorry for worrying you.", I replied.

" It's alright, Meggie. Go to sleep.", Bret smiled at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, my heart skipping a beat. Then he lay me down again and hugged me tight. This night I did not dream anymore. I sleeped peacefully in his arms, enjoying every last bit of it.


	3. I've missed you, Daddy

_I've missed you, Daddy_

" Good morning.", Bret greeted me while I entered the kitchen. I sniffed the air and wrinkled my nose. It smelled... _bad_. Something was wrong. I countinued sniffing while he was watching me, a suprised look on his face. Then I saw it.

"What is _THAT_?", I asked, pointing at the oven.

" Erm, I think those are muffins but I'm not quite sure about it anymore...", he seemed confused.

" I'm certainly _not_ eating this.", I made a disgusted look.

" Yeah, me neither."

" Please, just... get rid of it."

" Okay, fine."

I went back to my bedroom and lay on the bed. We' ve been living together for four months straight. The good thing was, I had him close to me. The bad thing? I was so embarassed everytime he looked at me but I always managed to stay calm. Usually I was the one preparing breakfast, lunch... Actually I was the only one cooking since HIS cooking could give somebody a food poisoning. I felt something really strange: since my last nightmare I was able to sleep unbothered. But I wanted to see him again, to know more about my father. Well, he did not appear in my dreams again. And, for the first time, I wanted to have a nightmare, I knew just how to do it.

" Hey, is the popcorn ready?", I asked.

" Well, um... not really."

I sighed and paused the horror movie. " What is it now? Can't you turn on the microwave and not spoil everything you touch?", I looked at him. He seemed hurt and I realised that I really insulted him. It was not his fault he was an awful cook. " Sorry. Just... leave this to me, okay?"

" Okay.", Bret did not sound angry but kinda sad. I sighed again.

After the popcorn was ready and I was reassured it was safe to eat, the movie started. "Mama" was featured as the scariest movie for 2013.

" This movie sucks.", Bret said and I noded in agreement, chewing popcorn angrily. " I mean, just look at it. The plot is nice but everything else: the storyline, the characters, even _ Mama _sucks. Why the hell is this movie featured as the scariest movie for 2013?"

" I dunno.", I muttered but I choked and started coughing. My throat hurt. I couldn't breathe.

" Hey, you okay?

" I- I can't breathe...", I spat the popcorn but it didn't help. My lungs hurt as if they were stabbed numerious times and then were sewn again. Bret immediately kneeled next to me and tried to help me somehow. My face went blue, the world was blurred. Was this the end? I could hear him shouting something but I could not _hear _him. My body was now numb, I could barely move. My eyes started closing by themselves. I was losing consciousness. Beat, you worthless heart, countinue beating for my mother if not for me! Countinue beating for Bret! Just don't stop, don't stop! Suddenly everything became black and all memories faded away.

* * *

_" Huh? Wh- where am I?"_

_" You are right here, child.", a familiar voice said but I could not recognize it. " Don't you see me?"_

_" N- No, I don't.", was I dead?_

_" You are not dead, Meggie."_

_" Then why is everything black?_

_" This is because you're keeping your eyes shut, dummy."_

_" Oh.", I opened my eyes and blinked. Once, twice. This hallway seemed so familiar... That's right! I met my father here! " Dad... where are you?", I looked around but he was nowhere to be found._

_" What do you mean? I am right here.", I squeaked when I saw him walking out of the wall as if it was not a solid construction. He chuckled. " Don't be so afraid, I am not a ghost. No, I am not dead. Maybe.", he grinned evily when he saw my look._

_" Stop scaring me like this!", I yelled angrily, trying to find something to throw at him to show him just how angry I was. _

_" Why should I? You look so funny when you make this "look-how-angry-i-am" expression. And why do you keep calling me "Dad"? "_

_" Well, um, you know, because when we talked four months ago, you said "The one you should be thankful for being alive." and so I thought you are my father.", this sounded much better in my head. _

_" What if I was just fooling around?". I froze. _

_" No!", I yelled. " You can't be fooling around! I never knew who my father was, mom would never speak of him, I grew up not knowing what a father's love is! Please, don't tell me you were just fooling around!", I cried._

_" Why should I care?", he sounded so... heartless. Like he didn't even care for me. Well, I wouldn't be suprised, though. But it hurt._

_" If you are not my father, at least tell me who he is! Please!", I begged. He just laughed and patted me on the head. I was shocked._

_" Please, don't be such a drama queen. I was just joking. I guess there is a proper reason Integra never spoke of me, no?"_

_" I guess so."_

_" You are loved, Meggie. You do not need somone like me..."_

_I gripped his leg. " Of course I need you! No child should grow up without a father! Dad... are you really alive?, I asked hopeful._

_" Yes, I am alive.", he smiled and kneeled down so that his face was on the level of mine now." You will be suprised if you heard that I was always nearby.", he took off his hat and glasses. He was a really handsome man, actually. His chin- length jet black hair was covering one of his crimson eyes. I brushed away a few strands of his hair, incredibly soft between my fingers, from his eye. I took his face in my hands and leaned forward, until our foreheads touched. His skin was cold yet warm. I closed my eyes when I felt his long, strong arms tightening around my body into a bone-crushing hug._

_" Dad... I've missed you so much.", I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. " You don't know just how much I've missed you."_

_" I know, believe me.", he said, now kissing my hair, my head on his chest, as I was quietly sobbing. " Meggie, there is so much I have to tell you but I'm afraid we are out of time."_

_" What?", I asked, shocked. We just got to do something a daughter and a father would do and he is leaving me? Incredible._

_" Do not worry, my child.", he said as he stood up. " We shall meet again."_

_" You said that last time and you were gone for four months!", I whined, crossing my arms on my chest. _

_" Now, now, don't complain for such small things.", he smiled again. I smiled back. " As I said, we shall meet again", Dad said as he slowly started fading away again." Now, Meggie, __**wake up**__."_

* * *

I opened my eyes just to find Iwas lying in my own bed, not on the floor, with Bret sitting beside me, _very _nervous. He looked at me, and sighed in relief.

" Thank God, you're alive!", he said happily and smiled.

" There is no God but yes, I am alive.", I laughed.

" You hungry?"

" Sure."

For the first time ever one of his meals actually smelled _delicious_. Pancakes with butter and honey.

" They look amazing", I said, not able to move my gaze away from the delicious pancakes.

" And they're all for you. Also, you're not eating popcorn anymore."

"Yes, _Mom_.", I grabbed a fork and a knife and placed them on the two sides of the empty plate on the table. My mouth filled with saliva. I swallowed and attacked the pancakes. I couldn't stop eating. They were more than delicious, they were... I did not know how to describe this. I just kept on munching with delight and in less than twenty minutes they were gone. I sighed and looked at Bret and I realised he hadn't stopped staring at me the whole time. He had a really strange expression on his face and that confused me. He then slightly lifted my chin and leaned forward. My heart was racing. I was dreaming of this moment for so much time and now, when it finally was happening, I was so confused I couldn't move. He was now looking in my eyes. I could see the devilish saprkle in his own. The tips of our noses touched. His eyes were half- open as well as his mouth. I could smell his breath, mint and coffee were fighting to take over and then I imagined my own: pancakes, butter and honey, and smelly beneath because I hadn't washed my teeth after I ate popcorn. Well, washing my teeth was the last thing that was on my mind, I was more focused on surviving.

" How pretty..."- he suddenly said, closing his eyes entirely. What now? Did I have to kiss him now? Everything was so romantic, and I wanted to thank him for the pancakes somehow. I barely touched his lips with mine, enjoying their softness. It felt... beautiful. I put my hand on his chest, breathing heavily. My first kiss was perfect. I broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes, flushing a bit. His hand was now on my nape, pushing me closer to him. The other one he slipped on my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace. We kneeled on the floor. I fisted his hair. We stayed in this position for a few moments and then he approached again, uniting our lips in a soft, gentle kiss. I closed my eyes and smiled at the kiss. My knees started hurting a bit but I did not mind the pain: it reminded me that this was real and this moment was not just my imagination, playing with my mind. I felt my lips being parted and something wet and sticky slipped in my mouth. In no time I realised that was Bret's tongue. It was twitching and twisting, following the shape of my teeth, slipping down my throat, giving me extreme pleasure. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. Before realising it, we were laying on the floor, him between my legs. His hand gripped my thigh, making me moan quietly. I dug my hands in his soft hair, pulling and fisting, while he was groaning. I felt something rub against my inner thighs and in a mettaer of seconds I realised this was his erection. It did not bother me, though. I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist. My mind was foggy, I was not thinking straight. He could make me his now, if I let him. _What about mom? Will she approve this? Probably not. _My mind suddenly became clear again. I opened my eyes and broke the kiss.

" What is it...?"

" This is wrong!", I said and pushed him off me. " We shouldn't be doing this, Bret. I am only fifteen...", but I loved him, for sure. I loved him so much sometimes I felt my heart just... skipping a beat. I could not let this happen, though.

" I know, I know.", he smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from my face, and gently kissed me on the cheek. " I just... _felt it_. I can't explain why, or how, I just felt the urge to do it.", he hugged me. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. With him patting me on the head, I soon fell asleep.


	4. Dear God, what have I done?

**"Dear God, what have I done?"**

" MEGGIE, MY DEAR!", a too familiar voice literally yelled in my ear and I felt myself being pulled in a bone- crushing hug.

" Jesus, Sam, why do you always have to be so noisy?", I freed myself from her grip and looked her straight in the eyes. She tilted her head and grinned at me. I sighed. " Come in, I'll make you something to eat."

" Oh, I sure am hungry, you know. Since I'm on a new diet, I haven't eaten in two days!", she mumbled and entered the apartment. " Hey, Meg, would you mind if I go to the bathroom for a minute? I'll be right back."

" Sure. I'll prepare a sandwich for you."

" Great."

I took some stuff from the fridge and quickly prepared a big, tasty sandwich. That Sam! She's always on a diet or something. I was concerned about her health. Not that she was too skinny, no! Her body was perfect, unlike mine. We were friends since forever and she was quite the best friend for me though she really changed a lot for the past one year. As her chest grew bigger and her body became more feminine, boys started noticing her. She started going out on dates and eventually, she got herself a boyfriend. She already had her first kiss and I did not wish to know if their relationship had advanced to an upper level. However, they broke up a year later, soon after the anniversary. Sam was hurt but her wounds healed fast. She was free again and countined dating other guys while Josh, her ex- boyfriend, stayed single for a couple of months. After their ways parted, she no longer wanted to talk to him, ignoring him all the time. Sammy was now popular, beautiful and boys seeked her atention while I was a typical potato. Nobody ever looked at me _this way _, I was always reading books or just hanging out alone. I did not mind, I even enjoyed my loneliness as if it was my most valuable treasure. Until someone figured out who my mother was. Now everyone wanted to be friends with me, and I missed this precious loneliness, I wanted it to return to me and never leave me again. I missed the peacefull hours when I just used to sit alone under my favourite three in the schoolyardand and do... _nothing_. Not anymore. I had "visitors": kids that wanted to meet me, be friends with me. Most of them I ignored because I knew why they wanted this friendship so badly. To be a friend of the Hellsing family would mean that they would become more popular at school. Boys started noticing me and asking me out on dates, reagardless I declined their invitations. I despised their supreficiality and I still do. Only one person got to become my friend. Alex: the boy that was now my best friend, along with Sam. They are my closest friends and I really valued their friendship and affection to me.

" Making me lunch?

" Not really. Dont' touch it!", I scolded him and took the plate with the sandwich inside away before he could grab it. " This is for Sam."

" Sam?", Bret raised an eyebrow. " Sam who?"

" The noisy girl that tried to attack me from behind just a couple of minutes ago..."

" MEG, I'M BACK!", Sammy yelled and freezed as she stood at the door, staring at Bret.

" Sam, this is Bret, my...

"... Roommate.", Bret finished my sentence as he introduced himself to Sam." Bret Autrey, Meggie's honourable roommate... and friend."

" Nice to meet you, _Bret_.", she said in her most seductive voice and winked at me. Hell no! I was going to put and end to this ridiculousness before it turned into a complete awkward and not to my liking situation.

" So, does anybody want lunch?", I asked in my most firm voice as I stood between the two of them.

" I'd love to."

" Yeah, me too. God, this sandwich looks amazing, Meg!"

As I prepared another two sandwiches for me and Bret, he and Sam were chatting. I cursed under my breath. Darn it! From the first moment I saw her little smile, I regretted I ever introduced Bret to her. Would she dare to charm him, and, in the worst case: _seduce him_? No, she couldn't, she was my best friend, after all. But she didn't know about my crush on him, either.

I placed the sandwiches in two separate plates and headed to the table. Everything was fine until I stepped on something slippery and eventually slipped. The plates hit the floor with a loud crash and their contents spilled all over the wooden floor.

" Goddamit!", I cursed as I was about to land on the sharp pieces of the expensive broken porcelain. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst to happen. I waited and I waited, and I waited. Why wasn't I landing on the broken pieces, getting myself stabbed numerious times? Why wasn't I even on the floor? Not that I wanted to be. A terrible thought popped in my mind. What if I was already dead and I was just floating in space, waiting for something to happen?

" Stop squeezing your eyes, dummy."

I shot my eyes open and as I narrowed them, I saw another pair of eyes, bright green, staring at me. I looked around me and gasped. I could feel Bret's tight grip around my waist and realised he had hugged me so tight my ribs hurt. Pieces of the broken plates were slightly shining at the bright sunlight coming from the big windows, illuminating the whole room. It was actually amazingly beautiful. I looked back at Bret's eyes. His pupils had shrunk to the size of small dots and I could see all the green in those beautiful, amazing eyes of his. Our faces were so close the tips of our noses were touching, I could smell his minty breath. The desire to kiss him grew stronger as I could see the same hunger in his look. I slightly opened my lips. Life was perfect.

" MEG, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!", Sam roared as she rushed past Bret and hugged me as tight as she could.

" Yes, everything's fine, don't you worry.", I looked at him sadly. Our moment was spoiled. The magic was gone.

" You sure?"

" I am completely sure. I'll clean this up."

" I will help you.", she stated, grabbing a broom.

* * *

After we were done cleaning the mess I made, and Sam went home, at last, there was peace. I sighed and lay in my bed and grabbed my favourite book from the nightstand: " The Thorn Birds". I opened a random page and started reading with delight. This book could never bore me. I found it a year ago and fell in love with it the moment I read the first chapter. It was beautiful, painfull, a story about the doomed love of a girl and a priest. Just like me, I thought. I could relate so much to the sory, I loved the main female protagonist, I admired her amazing will and I felt as it was me who was in love with Ralph de Bricassart, not her.I felt compassion for her and yet I loved the way she got what she most sincerely wanted: to be loved and respected by a loving husband.

Suddenly, I felt an arm slipping around my waist. I looked away from the book and saw Bret who was currently gripping me in a tight hug. His head lay between my shoulder and my chin, and I could feel him sniffing my neck.

" You smell so sweet..."

I felt his smile against my skin and put the book back on the nightstand. This simple action of affection caused me to smile and I turned slowly so that now his face was literally in my breasts. I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck and interlacing my legs with his. We were like this for about fifteen minutes, enjoying each other's presence when he suddenly kissed my kollarbones and looked at me. I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

A second later I was lying on my back, Bret on top of me.

" What are you..."

I was completely silenced as his lips crashed against mine.

" You talk too much.", he smiled after breaking the kiss himself.

" That's not tru-", I was not able to finish my sentence due to the fact he kissed me again. And again, and again. He was kissing the corners of my mouth, my cheeks, my eyelids. His lips slid down my neck, covering it in light, gentle kisses, making me moan. He then countinued teasing me, placing kisses all over my stomach, making me burn as he had grabbed my waist, rubbing his fingers against my skin.

" Come here.", I demanded, my voice shaking a bit. He obeyed.

His face leaned to mine in intention to kiss me again but I grabbed and pulled his hair, exposing his neck. I then started licking and biting his warm skin, still gripping his soft babylike hair. He shivered at first and after a while moaned. I did not stop: instead, I licked and sucked even harder when I felt the throbbing might in his pants, and smiled.

" Let go...", he whispered, pleading.

I let go of his hair, placing a last kiss of love on his pale skin. Bret collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. His weight was perfect, I could almost hear the beat of his racing heart, pounding in his chest. I patted him on the head and gently kissed his ear, whispering some words but since all my senses had went numb, I did not know what I actually had told him. Maybe I had finally told him I loved him? I doubted it. He looked me straight in the eyes as if he was going to say something but then he dug his head in the pillow and soon fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after him as I was still patting him on the head.

* * *

_" Dad? Are you there?", I asked, looking around._

_" I'm right here, Meggie.", Dad said and turned around. He was sitting in a big wooden throne, a small table with a bottle of wine, two wineglasses and a bucket with some packet in it. I walked towards him and hugged him._

_" So, how is my gorgeus daughter?", he asked cheerfully, tookf the hat and the orange glasses, and placed them on the small table. " Why don't you sit?_

_" Where should I... oh.", I said him patting his lap. " I guess I have no other choice."_

_I sat comfortably in his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me and I finally felt secure in Daddy's hug._

_" Sooo, what is this place anyway?", I asked suprised because I had never seen such a chamber. The only furniture was the chair and the table._

_" My chamber.", he answered._

_" But how do you live here? And why is there no bed? How do you sleep? And how how do you feed?", I was shooting questions without a second thought._

_" Do not worry, Meggie. Your mother takes good care of me."_

_" Mom...", I sighed heavily._

_" What is it? Why did you suddenly get so upset?, Dad looked concerned._

_" It's just that... I haven't seen her in three weeks and it's her birthday soon...", I said, closing my eyes._

_" We'll do something about it.", he patted me on the head." hey, I have an idea. Why don't we suprise her? You will come to the Hellsing manor in the day of her birthday and we'll make her a little suprise party, what do you say?"_

_Other thoughts had taken over my mind._

_" Does that mean", I said hopefully," That I will finally get to see you, Dad?"_

_" That's a part of the plan.", he smiled. " After all, I want to see you too, my young Meghann Hellsing."_

_" YAY!", I screamed in delight and hugged him, placing little kisses all over his face. Suddenly my enthusiasm was gone. " But, I guess Mom doesn't want me to see you. How will she react when she sees we have finally met each other?"_

_" I will talk to and tell her everything. But if she gets mad,", he countinued a bit sadly, " I will never see you again, Meggie. So we need to be extra careful, got it?_

_" Sure thing.", I nodded and yawned. " But I'm really sleepy so I'll have to leave you no matter if I do not want to. Besides, Bret already asleep, as we are chatting."_

_" Bret?", he smirked." You will tell me about him some other time. Now, Good Night, my Meggie.", Dad said as he slowly started fading away, the feeling of returning into reality felt heavy in my chest._

_" Good night, Daddy. I will see you again."_

_" Sure thing, my dear. Now, go to sleep."_

* * *

I felt Bret on top of me, now breathing slowly and steadily. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

" Good night, Bret. _I love you_.", I whispered softly in his ear as sleep came over me.


End file.
